Tease
by WritingRowlet
Summary: From copying everything Lyon says or does to nicknaming him Lee (which is the most annoying nickname, obviously), it's obvious Gray loves teasing Lyon. And Ur is not really concerned enough to stop them, not when they can sort it out for themselves. *slightly Lyoray toward the end* *fluffy* *Lyon is a precious little cinnamon bun too sweet for this world*


"What are you doing?" Lyon asked one morning, turning his head to lock eyes with the younger boy beside him. Said younger boy, Gray, played innocent with a look of 'what did I do wrong?' on his face. Lyon stretched out his left arm to grab his juice. Gray did the same. They both took a sip of their drinks and put the glasses down at the same time, never breaking eye contact. "You're creepy."

"You're creepy," Gray said as well. They both picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, laying the toast down on their respectful plates.

"Quit copying me!"

"Quit copying me!" Gray hid a smirk. His mocking tone was definitely heard, which was what he wanted.

Ur came in and leaned against the doorway, "OK, boys, we're going into town. Get dressed quick," she said before walking past them both, ruffling either boy's hair. They both got down from their chairs and ran off to their shared bedroom to get ready.

"Try to keep your clothes on today, 'kay Gray?" Lyon teased, yanking his shirt over his head.

"Try to keep your clothes on today, 'kee Lee?" Gray countered. He pulled his own long sleeved shirt on, fighting to not burst into laughter at Lyon's confused face.

They both ran off to Ur's side, taking a hand and walking with her until they got into they got into town. Ur left them by a fountain so she could go shopping. Honestly the only reason she brought her boys with her was because she didn't trust them alone in her home. She didn't need them poking and prodding around for the Christmas presents she was buying that morning. Gray pulled himself up on the edge of a fountain, which was turned off at the time so it wouldn't freeze and hurt someone.

Lyon sat on the bench closest to Gray, swinging his legs while he watched everyone pass by. He watched one pretty girl with dark blue hair walk by, blushing slightly when she laughed. Gray watched her as well, not seeing anything really intriguing about the girl. He looked down at Lyon, who was watching the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Gray rolled his eyes and hopped down, bored without his game. He sat beside Lyon, swinging his own legs at the same pace as the boy at his left side.

Lyon looked over at Gray, narrowing his eyes when he saw what the boy was doing. "Why are you swinging?" he asked, stopping his legs by touching the ground with his tippy-toes.

"Why are you swinging?" Gray asked, copying Lyon's motion.

"I'm not." Lyon answered, smirking. He had Gray there!

" _I'm_ not." Gray said. They both threw themselves back against the bench, sighing dramatically. Lyon looked over at Gray, who looked at him as well.

"Why are you copying me?" Lyon asked.

"Why are you copying me?" Gray mocked instead of answering.

"No, really!"

"No, really!"

"I mean it, Gray! Stoppit!"

"I mean it, Lee, _Stoppit_!" Gray broke at that point, laughing loudly. Lyon smacked him on the head, which Gray did back to Lyon.

"Don't call me that!" Lyon snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Gray grinned at Lyon's red face, poking his cheek teasingly. "You're all red, Lee."

"Shuddup!" Lyon smacked at his hand, "You know my name ain't Lee! It's Ly- _on_!"

"Nope, still Lee." Gray laughed when Lyon pushed him over and started punching him lightly, not meaning to hurt him and cause a scene.

"Stop being so annoying, Gray!" Lyon fussed, dropping himself on top Gray and refusing to move. It was times like this that being slightly heavier was a good thing. Why couldn't there be a way to shorten Gray into something annoying?! GAH!

"Neeeeveeeer!" Gray drew out, wiggling around under Lyon in an attempt to get up. People were staring, dragging their own children behind them to keep them away from the two crazy boys wrestling on a bench. "Get off, Lee-Lee!" Gray huffed, pushing on Lyon's arms and chest to try and get him off.

"Boys." Ur called, pulling Lyon up off of Gray. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Gray was picking on me!" Lyon explained, crossing his arms. "He keeps calling me _Lee_ because he knows I don't like it!"

"Gray? Is this true?" Ur asked, stooping down to be eye-level with Gray. He nodded, puffing his cheeks in irritation as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"And he keeps copying me!" Lyon added, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy.

Ur snickered. She knew exactly why Gray was copying him, it was an easy way to get a rise out of the boy. However, the nickname wasn't as easy. Did he just use it and figure out it annoyed him so kept it? Why was Gray wanting to annoy Lyon so much?

"Well, Gray, you know what to say," Ur said, nudging the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Gray apologized. "…Lee," he added after a moment of contemplation.

"Ur!" Lyon whined, tugging his master's hand.

"Gray, stop," Ur commanded.

"It's just a stupid nickname! Why you always take his side?!" Gray shouted, slamming his head against Ur's stomach. Oh, she could feel a headache coming on…

"I don't always take his side…but he doesn't want you to call him Lee, OK?" Ur explained, picking Gray up and settling him on her side. It was easier sometimes to just carry him when he was in one of his stubborn moods.

"Hey! Why does he get to be carried?!" Lyon whined. "He's the one bein' mean!" Lyon stretched his arms up Ur's side, trying to get lifted up as well.

"Lyon, stop!" Ur grabbed his hands and put them down. She hugged the boy closer to hopefully appease him. This was going to be one hell of a migraine…She was glad the presents she bought were being delivered to her house because if she had to carry bags and Gray as well as keep Lyon calm, she was going to lose her mind. What little of it was left, anyway.

They made it back home and Ur tossed Gray down on the sofa, leaving him there so she could go to kitchen. Lyon crawled up beside Gray, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the other boy. "Why you looking at me like that?" Gray barked.

"Well at least I'm not mocking nobody!" Lyon replied, pushing on Gray's arms. They ended up tangled in a fight, pulling each other's hair and yanking on the other's mouth to cause as much pain as they could. Which is how they lost hot chocolate treats. They had to sit there and watch Ur drink hot chocolate while the smell filled the room and tormented them. It sucked.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, since they weren't training. The boys had out their action figures and stuffed animals, which they only had a few of, and played for a while without getting into a brawl, much to Ur's relief. They even ate dinner in mostly peace, only a few mac'n'cheese noodles ending up in a boy's hair. Nothing much happened until after dinner. Ur washed up the dishes, telling the boys to run along and clean up the living room. There were a few extra dishes than normal since Ur didn't feel like doing them that morning and had put it off until the evening, so she was sure the boys would be done cleaning before she was done.

And she right. However, the sight in front of her was one she never expected to see. Lyon and Gray were laying on the couch together, cuddling. Ur rubbed at her eyes to make sure she saw that correctly. Yep. Lyon was resting his head against the arm of the sofa and Gray was on his chest with a book in his hands. Comic book, Ur noted, but still a book. Lyon's arms were around Gray's middle and Gray had his head tucked under Lyon's neck as best as he could have it without obstructing the other boy's view of the comic. It was too adorable.

Gray read aloud, even reading out the _BAM!_ and _SMAAACK!_ on the page. Lyon listened intently, laughing at the hero's comebacks and booing the bad guy. Gray's reading grew slower and sloppier as he went, voice getting quieter as well. Lyon didn't seem to notice until he copied Gray's yawn. Ur knew this act. This was Gray's was of apologizing without saying anything sincere. Lyon fell for it every time, not even noticing that this was what Gray was doing.

Ur cleared her throat, getting both boys' attentions. "Sleepy?" she asked instead of acknowledging their position. Both boys shook their heads no, which made her chuckle. She'd let them stay up a little longer, at least they were behaving for once. She went to her room and laid down to read her own book. Ur had started the book over a month ago, but when she had two students that didn't ever have quiet moments, it was hard to find time to read.

Back in the living room, Gray finished reading the comic in his hands. It was only then that he noticed Lyon's hand were in his hair. He looked back at the boy and raised an eyebrow. Lyon yanked his hands away and turned his head away from Gray, a small blush growing on his face. "What were you doin'?" Gray asked, shifting on the other boy's lap to look him in the eye easier.

"Nothing! Forget it!" Lyon insisted, twisting to lay his head on the arm of the couch. Gray rolled his eyes, laying back down and snuggling slightly into Lyon's belly. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and dropped the comic book on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lyon…" Gray murmured. Lyon looked down at him in surprise. "Didn't mean t'make you so mad earlier 'bout that nickname…"

Lyon nodded, "It's OK…" He hesitantly put his hand back into Gray's hair, playing with the ebony locks. It soon lulled Gray to sleep, the only sign of this being his even breaths and opened mouth leaking out drool on Lyon's shirt. Ew.

Ur watched them and smiled. Her two students were so cute sometimes, definitely more entertaining than her book turned out to be. She came into the room, flustering Lyon who shoved Gray up. Gray rubbed his eyes and yawned. "OK, I think it's bedtime…" Ur laughed, lifting Lyon and Gray and carrying them both as well as she could to their bedroom. She plopped them both down on their individual beds. The two boys squirmed under the covers until they were comfortable, allowing Ur to kiss their foreheads. She turned off the lightswitch and drew the door up behind herself, leaving the boys to fall asleep.

"G'night, Gray," Lyon said, rolling onto his side to fall asleep. He felt his bed dip and a small body press against his back. He turned onto his back to see the bed invader, furrowing his brow in confusion as to why Gray was cuddled against him again. "Gray?"

"I'm cold," Gray answered before anything was said.

 **Wow well this escalated to shipping-territory quickly whoops...**

 **Uh...Review and Favorite if you enjoyed?**


End file.
